spot past present and future
by Slayer5
Summary: it goes back ot when spot still lived with his famly all the way to the time when he became the most newsie Brooklyn
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies or any characters from the movie, I do however own Lex, and other non-original characters

spots past present and future

: by slayer

It was raining outside. And everybody was trying to hurry and get indoors, to their houses. No one noticed the small boy still sitting there on the side of the street. Finally he stood and sighed; it was for him to go home. Slowly he began climbing up the fire escape to his apartment. As soon as he crawled into the apartment he was grabbed by the collar of his too small shirt. "What do you think you're doing coming home this late and wet too?" his father yelled. His mother whispered "leave Patrick alone please" and then quick as a flash he turned around and hit her. Patrick winced as his mother fell to the floor. Then cowered as his father turned on him then. After a while Patrick stood when his father had left and while his mother was still sleeping . H e looked around at the apartment and his mother and realized that this was his chance at freedom from his father. He grabbed his slingshot and shoved it in his pocket hurriedly, and climbed out the window same as he had came in that earlier. Patrick began walking towards the Brooklyn Bridge trying to hurry before the newsies got up and caught him. Then he was across it. He found an abandoned alleyway and fell asleep in it. Quite a while late he was shooken awake by a boy wearing a red bandana, and cowboy hat. "Hey what do you think you're doing sleeping here?" Said the boy. There were several other boys standing behind too. Patrick stared at the boy he vaguely recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't quite place yet. The cowboy looked at him too. And asked "Hey haven't I seen you around somewhere before?" Patrick said " Uh; no I don't think so" 

The cowboy grinned at him and smirked" I have too! Around the docks out in Brooklyn!" 

Patrick Shrugged. "Yeah I Guess, you coulda seen me there". He knew exactly what the cowboy was talking about. 

"So ,what are ya doin' here anyways?" he asked again .

Patrick snapped" whats it to you'se?" Glaring up at the boy. What was it to him? The boy spit in his hand and grinned "I'se Jack Kelley" Patrick looked at him once more and spit in his hand ,"I'se um. uh, Spot Conlon." Jack helped Spot then and said "So do yous'e got a place to stay at or did you run away?"

Spot said "well ,that's too personal of a question, and no I don't gotta place to stay" Jack grinned "so do you wanna come home with us?" Spot smirked "where do all of you 'se live at?" " A t the newsies lodging house " 

"Oh you guys are newsies ?" spot asked . Jack replied "Yeah ,do you 'se gotta problem with that?" Spot said "Well of course not I mean you guys aren't half as mean as everyone says that you are " At that remark they all laughed . Finally they walked up to the newsies lodging house. An old man stood behind a desk .He looked up and smiled "Hi boys you're home early today " One of the boys spoke up ,he had a patch on over one eye, "We brought you a new guy with us that wants to be a newsie " The old man then caught sight of Spot . "You must be him? "said the old man. Spot gulped and nodded at him ."Well ,come here then and sign in, its free tonight then 5cents every other night and no female callers after 10:00 either .Which I probably don't have to worry about with you yet. And boys take him out for some food he looks like he hasn't eaten in days" The boys nodded .Jack said "Come on and I'll show you where you're bunk is "and walked off up the stairs . Spot sai "So who was man down there at desk?" Jack said" Oh that was just Old man Kloppman" Afterwards they took Spot out to a restraunt called Tibby's.

Spot said "Uh ,guys I don't have any money yet "Jack said" yeah well I kinda figured that so you can pay me back later ok?" Spot nodded. They all started talking .Soon enough he learned each and every one of their names.

OK I'm gonna leave off here .for now. Anyone with suggestions please e-mail them to me and review my story if u read this is the 1st one ever published on site before. Id like to know what you think. 


	2. spots dream come true(sort fo)

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies , I do however own Lex and all other characters mentioned in my story that was not in the movie

Part 2 of spot past present and future

By: slayer

After they had took spot out for dinner they all went back to the lodging house. Spot yawned. "So which bed is mine Jacky-boy?" Spot looked up at him. Jack grinned "You can have the one beside the window next to Mush". Spot nodded and crawled on top of the bed. He was ready for some sleep; he'd had a long day. And Jack said that tomorrow would be even harder as his first day as a newsie. 

**The morning time**

Kloppman crept up the stairs slowly wanting to surprise them. When he walked in though he saw the new boy Spot already sitting on top of his bed dressed up. Spot smiled at the old man when he walked up to wake them to go sell papes. Then slowly one by one he began waking up all of the boys. Kid Blink looked at Spot like he was nuts to have been up before Kloppman had even came up. Spot sat on his bed and tried to wait patiently for the others, but kept telling then to hurry. Jack smiled "Excited about your first day as a newsie huh spot? "Everybody laughed. He had been bouncing up and down on his bed. Finally after what seemed like forever they started off to the distribution center. Jack was explaining to Spot exactly how to buy them and how to sell more than everyone else. Afterwards when they all met up at Tibby's for lunch Jack asked spot how many papes he had sold so far that day. Spot grinned "Ise done sold all of dem" The boys all stared only Jack could sell all of his papes before lunch. Mush said "Is that possible to sell quicker than Jack?" Later when they all got back to selling Lex the leader of the Manhattan newsies was talking to a few of his friends all leaders from other boroughs were all discussing the same thing. spot Conlon. Lex said "well I reckon I've found my takeover for when I leave te newsies and get a real job." While he was saying all of this though Bricks the leader of the Brooklyn newsies was looking at Spot with a glint in his eyes.He had just had an idea. Why not offer to take Conlon for a while and train him then turn him into a Brooklyn newsie then. Bricks smiled "Hey Jacky boy why dont I take him for a while and teach and train him how to fight"

Okay Im gonna leave here again I knwo that my story isnt thta interesting so far but it will get better I promise .This is my first spot fanfic so please go easy on me ! ill post more up later.


	3. spots big hit

ok sab? this chapter if for u ok?thanks 4 bugging so much to keep workin on it :P your character will alot more play later anyways thanks for the reiviews or review from every1 else

Lex walked onto the Brooklyn docks looking for any sight of spot . or Bricks

Just then he saw a figure run by that resmebled spots a while back . Lex followed the boy then lost sight of him."hye!"a voice yelled behind him "wadda ya think youse doin here?"Lex turned around and saw bricks smiling at him . Bricks spit in his hand and held it out to him so Lex did the same and shook. 

"so like ise said wadda ya doin here for?" bricks leaned up against some crates then as he was talking. Lex grinned "ise came for spot " Bricks looked at him uncertainly then s -hifted "well ise tink youse bedda see sumthin before youse ask him if he wants at go to manhattan" Lex looked at him wondering just what he meant by that. Bricks grabbed ihm and led him around the pier to the workers were . It was then that Lex saw spot sitting by a young girl with curly brown hair kissing. Bricks snickered "hes done got a goil now lex"

Spot felt eyes in him he looked up to see bricka nad lex staring at him from the crates. Spot stood up slowly the "hiya guys" he walked over tot hem slowly the girl looked around nervously then came over. Lex smirked "so um whos youre friend here spot?" spot blushed so did the goil. "uh this her is"they didnt git ti hear the rest because spot had the living daylights knocked out of him by a vey strong looking man. the girl glared at the man and went to pick spot up to see if he was ok. The man grabbe dher away from him then yelled"if ise catch either of ya near each other again im gonna kil yous e ya lousy little street rat!" he walked off dragging the girl with him then. Bricks stared at spot"hey are youse allright dere?"

Lex said "who da hell was dat spot?" spot groaned"dat was me goli and her...fatha" 

ok i know its not much but its sumthin ok? u guys pleeze review this ok ?open to suggestions


End file.
